Pocky Day!
by Chiibiisuke
Summary: Pocky Day. The one day that the Vongola Decimo and his guardians would never forget. Main pairing undecided. A little sidestory from A Second Chance in Life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day.

Just a normal day.

No abnormalities.

Nothing out of the norm.

A normal day for Tsuna at least.

Until IT happened.

He was still kicked out of bed by Reborn. He was nearly bitten to death by a certain prefect because he was almost late. He didn't manage to answer any questions posted to him during class again. He had to stop Gokudera from fighting Yamamoto the entire day. He blushed so much till he resembled a tomato when Kyoko smiled at him. He had fun talking to Kagome and chatting together with his fellow peers during lunch break. That was what Tsuna had thought, until he ended up in a game that Yamamoto organised… A game that he could never forget.

"Hey Tsuna!"

The brunet turned in reply and looked questioningly at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto grinned and asked, "Do you know what day it is today?"

"What kind of question is that?! Don't answer him Tenth! He had played too much baseball till he lost track of the days of the week. It's Thursday you baseball fool!" Gokudera snapped in annoyance.

The taller teen shook his head, "Ah, no. That's not what I meant."

"So what day is it, Takeshi-kun?" Kagome probed on, preventing another argument from breaking out among the two. Sometimes, she swore those two teen had too much sexual tension between them. They quarrelled like old married couples!

"It's…" He started, mischievously dragging on the 's' sound in an attempt to create tension in the air.

"POCKY DAY!" He beamed and whipped out a few boxes of Pocky out of his bag.

Both Kyoko and Hana chuckled at Gokudera's and Tsuna's dumbfounded expressions while Kagome looked genuinely amused beside them. Kagome had heard of Pocky day before. Her old middle school friends from her previous lifetime together during some random outing which she couldn't remember.

"And so, I've decided to invite everyone to my house for Pocky Day to play the Pocky Game and then we can eat all the Pocky!" Yamamoto rambled on excitedly.

Kyoko giggled and asked, "Who will be coming, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Hmmm…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Everyone! All of us here, the children, Senpai, Hibari, and Haru!"

"Y-y-you even invited Hibari-san?!" Tsuna shivered in fright.

"Well yeah, he's our friend right?" said Yamamoto, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tsuna had a strong urge to smash his head on the edge of a desk. Trust Yamamoto to make friends with anyone. He shivered at the thought of Hibari's glare when he actually came. The prefect hated crowding. Or maybe he just greatly dislikes humans, seeing that little cute animals only surrounded him.

Shaking his head, Tsuna voiced his thoughts to his friends.

Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the back, "No worries! I doubt he would mind." Glancing impishly at Kagome who returned with a puzzled expression.

* * *

"Damn you baseball freak! Didn't you say that we'll be going to your house? But why the hell are we in Tenth's bedroom?! Who gave you the permission to go to the Tenth's room without asking him? Let alone his right hand man! Why do we have to play this stupid game in Tenth's house?!" The silver haired teen exploded after school when the merry group went to the Sawada household after school ended.

Yamamoto looked confused, "Eh? But I thought we'd usually meet in Tsuna's house when everyone is here? My room is too small to fit everyone, and Dad would be busy minding the shop."

Tsuna quickly interrupted the two and tried to calm Gokudera down. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun. My mother likes to have guests in the house. It makes her feels like she has more children. She loves kids so much."

Kagome smiled and silently agreed with Tsuna. She did not expect Nana-san to give her a motherly embrace the moment she stepped into the Sawada household. The older woman hugged her and told her that she was always welcome in her house and that she had always wanted another daughter, causing both Tsuna and Kagome to blush crimson at the underlying assumption. Apparently, Nana-san had found out from Reborn that she was an orphan, living together with her kid brother alone in an apartment when Kagome walked home together with Tsuna one day.

"So what do we do now, Yamamoto-kun?" prompted Kyoko.

"Well, we can play my version first before Haru takes over." He replied, taking out his stash of Pocky.

"Oh right, I've got this!" He took out a piece of paper and tore it into smaller pieces and passed it around, making everyone write their names in it. After he placed the folded paper into a container, Yamamoto picked out the names by succession so everybody was to sit next to the person that was called after them.

And so, Kagome was sitting between Gokudera and Tsuna. Yamamoto sat on the left of Tsuna and Haru was on his left. Ryohei was placed opposite Kagome, with I-Pin on his right and his younger sister on his left. Lambo was seated among Gokudera and Kyoko.

"So what we have to do in this Pocky game is to pass the Pocky around." Yamamoto explained. "We have to pass the Pocky in an clockwise direction. The first person to break away from the passing will have to do a penalty!"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows, "It's that simple?" He asked suspiciously.

The baseball player laughed and nodded. "Just on one condition, we have to pass the Pocky by mouth to each other. All right! Let's get started!"

Silence loomed across the room.

And then, chaos ensued.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys! As promised, this is the side story I was working on. I had already done a few scenarios for the game, but if you guys wanna see the character's reaction to a certain character, please review and I'll work on it. :)**

**Review and request on which character you would like to see! ^^**

**Chiibiisuke~**


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing what Yamamoto said, all the hormonal teenage males began to show a large variety of different expressions.

Ryohei began screaming he wouldn't allow any of the males to defile Kyoko's lips with her extreme embarrassment. This in turn made Tsuna to blush an impressive shade of pink and stuttered anxiously that he wouldn't dare to do, which caused the raging older brother to yell even louder. At the same time, Gokudera hollered over the noise to insert his opinion on the baseball idiot's gaming rules. Lambo started to wail for attention from Yamamoto to give him the entire stash of Pocky.

"What?! Do you mean Kyoko is not likeable enough for you?" Sasagawa senpai demanded.

"Onii-chan, that's enough!" Kyoko scolded him, "It's just a game." She continued before her brother could interrupt. "Yamamoto-kun wouldn't take the game too far right?"

The Rain Guardian laughed sheepishly and nodded, "It's just a game senpai, don't worry."

Kagome sat quietly at one corner overlooking the mayhem the group of teens while smiling amusingly to herself. _'I seriously doubt it would be just a game…'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

After the chaos died down, Yamamoto started the game by passing the stick of biscuit to Haru. And slowly, the Pocky made it's round the circle of awkward teenagers and children. Haru passed it to I-pin, who took a nice chunk out of the chocolaty delight, and continued to Ryohei.

"C'mon Hibari, don't sit out of this one." Ryohei grinned and faced the prefect with the Pocky in his mouth.

A cold hard glare from the raven haired male caused him to flinch momentarily. He whipped his head towards Kyoko immediately and passed it on to her.

When it was her turn to pass it to Lambo, he started bawling loudly.

"Why did you minions eat up Lambo-sama's Pocky?! There's not enough Pocky for Lambo-sama to eat!" He whined, and large tear drops flowed out of his emerald eyes.

Before anyone could do anything, he chomped the remaining chocolate-coated biscuit which Kyoko was holding on with her lips, disregarding the fact that he had pulled out the end from her mouth.

Surprised, Kyoko unintentionally released the Pocky. Almost immediately, Gokudera gave the boy in the cow suit a whack on his head. The little afro boy began screaming when Ryohei rubbed his knuckles against the younger's head.

"How dare you do that to Kyoko?!" He demanded while shaking the child angrily.

Kyoko sighed, trying her best to calm her brother but her efforts were in vain.

Kagome snorted in an unladylike manner before stepping in and removed Lambo from the clutches of a raging older brother. "Relax senpai, it's just a game." _'I think….'_ She thought and patted the child's head, "You alright, Lambo?"

Sniffing, Lambo looked up at Kagome with awful mucus flowing out of his nose and large teary eyes. "I… I-I can't take it anymore!" Plucking out a pink grenade launcher from his curly mess of hair, he flung up the weapon, forgetting that they were indoors with a ceiling over their heads. The grenade launcher hit the ceiling and was deflected towards Gokudera.

"Look out!" Tsuna tried to warn his sliver haired friend but it was too late. Gokudera was caught in the blast of pink smoke.

After much hacking and coughing as the smoke disappear, an adult Gokudera took the place of the younger one looking very much amused.

The Gokudera from ten years later was dressed smartly, in his suit with blood red dress shirt underneath. "What the fu-" he barely managed to stop himself from swearing in front of a group of minors. "Tenth? Why is everyone so much smaller? Did you guys shrink?" He questioned.

Tsuna stuttered incoherently that Gokudera of this time was hit with a TYL grenade, courtesy of Lambo, while playing the Pocky game.

Ten Years Later Gokudera raised an eyebrow upon hearing that they were playing such a game. He pondered shortly, before he recalled the events that happened. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he announced, "I'll be joining you guys as well! To protect the Tenth's lips from being defiled!"

He earned a loud sound of protest from Tsuna who was blushing like a ripe tomato. _'Well, the Tenth's has already been defiled long time ago during his own time period.'_ Gokudera smirked and took a small glance at Kagome and Kyoko.

"Alright then! Let's continue the game, Hayato!" Yamamoto grinned and slung his arm on the shoulders of the slightly taller and older man.

Gokudera flushed red, "Don't get too chummy with me, baseball idiot! And who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?!" He spoke, irritated.

Yamamoto just gave a sheepish laugh and they continued the game.

* * *

**AN: Hi readers! Thank you so much for favouriting and subscribing to this little side story! **

**This chapter was an attempt (and a bad one I think) on Kyoko X Lambo because I've never seen a lot of similar pairings. :)**

**Anyways, if you guys have any requests to see any particular interactions between certain characters, just let me know!**

**I've already drafted up Gokudera and Kagome, Tsuna and Kagome. Maybe Haru and Gokudera would make an appearance sometime in the future! **

**Chiibiisuke~**


End file.
